Lick The Wrapper
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: I make her feel right when its wrong like lyin', man she ain't never had a love like mine. Written for the Madly Eccentric RP Drabble Challenge.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended**

She doesn't get it, she doesn't understand the danger. It takes every ounce of my self-control just to touch her hand and not shatter her fragile human bones. She's moving way too fast and all I want is just to hold her. We're a long way from my high school days, and Bella is discovering the art of growing up.

Tugging my hair, I growl low. She has been prancing around for over an hour. Her tight jeans are driving me fucking crazy and her tits are bouncing around in that shirt begging for me to touch her. In all my years, I have never been as turned on by a human being as I am by her. I have never seen an ass like hers. The thought of tasting her has venom pooling in my mouth. I sit back and grip the arms of the chair, the aching in my gut is driving me crazy with need.

I can play this game. I can be what she wants.

Standing, a smirk plays on my lips as I tug my shirt over my head, I know she's looking. I can feel her electricity peak across the room. Her brown eyes meet my gold, and I swear I could swim in those brown pools of desire. My jeans are hung low on my hips, my cock straining against the material. She knows exactly what she does to me when I see the spark of recognition in her eyes. She is getting her way and she knows it.

I cross the carpet in a few steps, turning the stereo on and letting the soft few chords fill the room. She knows this song. She has been humming it all week. Licking over my bottom lip I groan imaging my teeth in her plump bottom lip. It's pink from her tugging on it, if she bites it much longer I'll be tasting the sweetest nectar in the world.

" Get on your knees." My voice is low but firm, I can smell her arousal as she shifts. Her eyes fill with lust and something I cannot quite decipher. Mischief possibly, well that's fine, Miss. Swan. We can both play this game. She is looking up at me now, and I swear if she doesn't stop biting that damn lip.

She is the reason I breath, the reasons this fever coats my cool skin, and the reason I am so damn focused right now.

" This is the first and last time baby." She smiles, and arches so I can see down her t-shirt. Her hips rock gently as she sits on her knees. It's my turn to bite my lip, stifling the groan that is building deep in my throat.

In no time she has my jeans undone, my boxer briefs pushed down just enough for her to see the patch of hair that resides there. Her small hand releases my cock from the confines of my jeans. The cool air in the room does nothing to stifle the heat rolling off of me.

She reaches for the hair tie on her wrist, about to pull her hair up when I stop her. Shaking my head, I place my hand in her hair, carefully knotting my fingers into it, wanting to be able to control her pace. She is shaking from head to toe, the only telltale sign that her confidence is waning.

From under her lashes hey eyes meet mine as she leans up to reach. Her beautiful lips part as she takes just the tip of my cock into her mouth. I am no longer the cool, cocky man I thought I was. My façade is crumbling as she takes me inch by inch.

My fingers flex in her hair, and when my cock hits the back of her throat I lose all hope of holding out. She moans around my length and rubs her thighs together, searching for friction I know she needs. I wish I could focus enough to help her out, but her mouth is working magic on me.

She swallows around me and sucks as she pulls back, I cannot help the groan this time, her name on my lips as my cock throbs. I swear I can almost feel the confidence shoot back up as I watch her hand disappear between her legs. The growl I let out makes her falter.

I am impatient as my release builds. My grip almost too tight in her hair when I start thrusting my hips. She relaxes her throat around me and lets me take control. I am beyond holding back at this point, my hips flexing as my head falls back.

" Bella, Bella, Bella. " I cannot fight it anymore, my release hits me like a brick wall. Her mouth closes around me as she swallows, the suction from it making my whole body shudder.

I see the pride in her eyes when I finally look back down at her, gently pulling my hips back as I hiss. She shakes her head and stills my hips. Placing her fingers around my still twitching cock, she shocks the fuck out of me when she licks me like a lollipop, humming the god damn song as she does.


End file.
